Big Daddy Werewolf
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: What happens when a rogue pure blooded werewolf finds a child near death? FLUFFINESS. First a short story, now a series of events
1. Big Daddy Werewolf

**A/N: Just something I decided to do when I got bored. The werewolf will look like the one from Elder Scrolls Online(because why not?) I don't own anything.**

Dark grey clouds covered the forest in pelting hard rain. The cold wind shook the trees and threatened to topple them. Nobody would be able to hear "timber" under its loud screech.

A pure blooded werewolf, never born elf, human, or beastmen, curled under a cave. Despite his black fur, the cold air tackled his body and made him shake violently. Normally, this werewolf would be with a pack of other creatures such as him, but he was a rogue, a solo predator who hunts down his prey with ferocious speed and strength and never works with anyone. He just kills them and eats them instead.

Suddenly, a scent caught his nose. It smelled sweet, young, and near death. It was coming towards his cave.

The wolf opened his feral red eyes and saw his trespasser. It was a nord child, female in appearance with her dampened red hair and shivering more madly than the werewolf itself. She desperately hung onto her clothes before the wind can pry them off her and leave herself more susceptible to the freezing air. Each step of hers took every last of her willpower before she foolishly chose to come inside of his cave and collapse on the other side of his resting spot.

Animal instincts told him to simply kill the child. Such a fortuitous chance to find prey so weak and an inch from death, but another instinct kicked in. He couldn't fathom why but the werewolf felt the need to curl his body around the child to keep death away from her, making her warm in the process. And he decided to do just that..

He walked over to her slowly on all fours and picked her up by the scruff of her dress with his maw, bringing her nearer to end of the cave so the pounding of water and earth didn't sound so menacing. When they reached the destination, he dropped her carefully and she changed into a ball, whimpering with her eyes shut tight. Good thing the werewolf bathed this morning because he wrapped his muscular furred body around her small frail one, and the warmth he gave off brought some color back into her. He felt warmer than ever before as sleep drove them into blissful slumber.

The werewolf felt something stir. The child was waking up.

He lifted himself off the ground and smacked his lips, then yawning and stretching his body. He looked outside the cave and found that the storm has passed, leaving behind the sun's golden rays and leftover droplets of water falling from the tree's leaves. He first heard the birds tweeting their song, but then a small gasp behind him.

He looked backed and found the girl on her knees, trying to hold in her scream and her emerald eyes open in shock. Crap, how was he suppose to tell her he means no harm when he can't even speak english? Then a thought crossed his mind. He stepped closer to her, and before she can react, nuzzled her face affectionately like a puppy.

That got him what he wanted: a cute little giggle only a kid could do and a hug on his neck. He smiled but later frowned when she cried into his neck. Time flew as the wolf waited patiently for her tears to dry out.

When she finished, she drew back and stared at him with salty water dripping on her cheeks. He licked them away. "Thank you," she said.

The werewolf responded by licking and nuzzling her face again.

She looked down at her fists with eyes reflecting sadness and disbelief. "I was on a carriage ride with my mommy and daddy yesterday," she started explaining. Her voice cracked occasionally. "There was a scary storm coming but Daddy kept everyone calm with funny jokes. It worked, but then…" More tears sprouted . "A bunch of mean men came out behind the trees and attacked us! They did something to our carriage driver with their sharp things and he stopped moving. Then they got me and Mommy off the carriage. I didn't know why but then they gave Daddy a sharp thing to cut Mommy's head off!" Now her tears were uncontrollable. "I asked Daddy why and he said all he wanted was Mommy's money. Then he said I was just a mistake and told me to run away or else he would do the same thing to me. I wanted to ask him what he meant that I was a mistake but I still ran. I slipped and fell a lot because of the rain and the wind made it harder to move."

Carefully, the wolf cradled the crying girl into his chest. He understood every word she said. Even creatures who people had believed to be heartless have feelings, especially when it comes to family issues.

"I don't think I have family anymore," she croaked. "I think Daddy doesn't want me anymore and Mommy is where she told me all nords go so will you…" she hesitated, "be my family? W-Will you… be my Daddy?"

Protectiveness became another instinct to him. He wiped away the last of her tears with his clawed thumb and she gazed up at him. He nodded. He will raise this child as his own and make sure danger keep itself away from his little cub. No matter what the costs.

**A/N: Was this good? I may turn this into a series if I get enough reviews.**


	2. Grandpa Hircine

Father and daughter played below the shadows the branches casted under the sun. The small child tackled the large werewolf to the ground(which he allowed) and they both laughed in happiness. The wolf felt like nothing could ruin this moment, but much to his disappointment, it did.

Hunters' scents filled his nostrils and his once joyful red eyes turned feral. Hircine, goddamn Hircine, has sent another one his _tests_ on him. The father of manbeasts usually does this to rogue werewolves like him, but for some reason, he liked spending nearly half of his gathered hunters on him almost all the time. Normally the werewolf would love the chance to prove himself once again to his father, but now that he has a seven year old kid under his care.. you know what I mean.

He growled and she heard it rumble from his chest like a motor. She stared at him and asked, "What's wrong, Daddy?" Worry and confusion, both in her voice,

Setting his cub down gently, he raised his great head higher in the air and sniffed for the hunter's location. They were close, dangerously close. In fact, one of them was hiding in that bush over...

An arrow was shot behind his head, and if it weren't for his kid's warning shout, he would have been dead by now. The arrow stuck to a tree and he looked back where his attacker had shot. The imperial hunter was readying his next arrow so he wasn't paying attention to the crazed werewolf about to pounce on him.

The werewolf easily lifted the hunter and gave him a werewolf's imminent sign of death, jaws opened to show wickedly sharp teeth with drool dripping. But before he can sink his teeth on the whimpering soon-to-be-dead hunter, his daughter crossed his mind. Her mother's death was already traumatizing enough so he couldn't kill this asshole, at least not when she's around.

After some thinking, he looked for the farthest tree that only his sharp eyes could detect, took aim, and threw the screaming imperial towards his death. The impact was far, but he was pretty sure he got his head stuck in the base of the tree. Classic.

One down, a lot more to go.

His daughter protested as he gently placed her on the back of his neck and climbed the nearest tree to position her on a branch low enough that something wouldn't break if she fell but high enough to make sure she was too scared to.

"Daddy, put me down!" she ordered, fists clenched.

He gave the pouting ticking time bomb a smug smirk and a pat on the head before,he jumped off and ran deeper into the woods, bringing danger alongside him.

Minutes passed like hours and the girl on the branch huffed and puffed angrily. Where's Daddy and what's he doing? He wouldn't simply abandon her, right?

Suddenly, a beast's Earth shattering roar erupted from behind and her head instinctively followed the source of the sound, only to flail her arms wildly as a valiant attempt to stay balanced, but fail and fall into the hard ground screaming in fear.

Apparently, the Earth is made of soft pearly white fur because that's exactly what she fell on. Her eyes shot open and she found a white stag's head glaring angrily at her.

"_You dare to ride on my back like I am some mindless animal!" _it spoke madly in her head.

The beast's majestic antlers scared her a little. "W-Who are you?" she stuttered.

It's expression turned offended. "_Who am I? Child, I am one of the most powerful Daedric gods! I am the father of all manbeasts, like the one who for some reason has spared your life and has taken you in as a cub."_

"Wait a minute, if you're the daddy of all manbeasts then…" She closed her eyes and thought long and hard about it.

Hircine couldn't help but smile in pride. Who would've thought that his greatness would spread to the youngest of mortals and let them know that he is the all powerful-

"Grandpa!"

Confusion overruled pride. Grandpa: that's the name the human child has decided to call him from now on, but Hircine wouldn't allow it. He's not that old. Is he? "_Grandpa? I am not your Grandpa!"_

"Yes you are!" she retorted. "If you're the Daddy of my Daddy, then that means you're my grandpa!"

"_Yes well uh, you see…_" he tried to think of a comeback but his mind went blank. Her logic was flawless.

Then out of nowhere the child hugged his neck like there was no tomorrow. Usually, he would've been even more offended by this intrusion, but her demeanor was so innocent and sweet, he couldn't help himself delve deeper into her affection. "_What is your name, child?"_

"Verona! Mommy said she named me Verona!"

The stag tilted his head. "_Mommy? So my son already has a mate? I never knew…"_

"No, Daddy doesn't have a mommy for me yet," she said sadly, head down.

He brought his head closer to hers. "_Then what happened to your mommy?_"

Verona explained her story the same way she explained to her daddy, and Hircine felt nothing but pity for her. Then an idea hit him. "_Would you like to know this forest better, child?"_

Filled with excitement, she nodded her head quickly.

"_Excellent! Grab onto my antlers child!_"

She obeyed, and was hit by a sudden burst of wind caused by Hircine's lightning gallop across the land. The only time they slowed down was when they came across a large waterfalls cascading its pure water and meadows full of freshly bloomed flowers where cubs of different animals of the forest played. Once or twice, she actually played with them and, maybe because of Hircine's presence, their parent's allowed it. This was her happiest moment in life.

A large werewolf licked the blood off his black claws. Bodies of hunters were hidden in the forest's large plant life. Finally, test was over, and so was the danger that could have contacted his daughter.

As if on cue, her laughter echoed across the forest.

Confusion hit him hard. He should be miles away from her so even with werewolf hearing it should be impossible for him to hear her. Whatever the case, he has to find her before anything else does.

He ran on all fours towards the laughter as fast as the limits of his body would allow, and jumped through green bushes to find Verona knitting a crown with mesmerizing white roses while his father curled his stag body around her protectively.

Usually a werewolf shows respect to their father by bowing their heads, but he screwed that tradition over and instead rushed out to Verona and embrace her tightly.

"_Ah, I see you've survived yet another test my son._" Hircine spoke to him. He sound more cheerful than usual.

The werewolf nodded.

Hircine stood. "_Then it seems I am no longer needed here. Do not expect anymore hunters after you." _He looked at Verona with a merry smile. "_You already have a more difficult test. Raising this child…_"

The stag faded slowly, but it was already too late as Verona looked behind her to find her grandpa gone. She sigh. She was going to miss him. But enough of that, she has something for the werewolf. "Hey Daddy, I made you something!"

He outstretched his arms so he can look at her quizzically before she placed her flower crown on his head. It fit perfectly and he gave her an affectionate lick. She giggled and they hugged once again.

Maybe now these two can live peacefully, alone together in this forest. As long as the Silver Hand keeps away, they'll be safe.


	3. The Werewolf and the Full Moon

The full moon hanged over the sky and gave the land its luminous glow together with its sparkling white companions.

A large werewolf paced wildly around his cave looking for a good resting spot. He didn't realize it but he had been at this for hours nonstop. The full moon always did this to him, wriling up the untamed beast he already is to no ends. He felt like running out of his godforsaken home and go out hunting; not to sate his hunger, but for the pure fun of it. He relished the feeling of the hunt and his prey's haggard breathing as they run as fast as their legs would allow to foolishly believe they can escape his bloodlust, and then end up in a pile of fresh meaty corpses. Good for a werewolf's health and the blood would smell great to his nose, but besides that, he wanted to unleash all the fire that's been burning inside of him for so long that he was afraid it will soon burst when he finally loses it.

"Daddy?" Verona's voice laced with worry called from the entrance.

His feral red eyes gazed upon her small figure. She had just finished picking a bundle of colorful flowers not too far from here and had decided to return home when night has taken its turn.

She stepped closer and at the same time the werewolf stepped back into the shadows.

No, she shouldn't be near him right now! Any second now, he could sink into his deeper more savage animal instincts and kill his cub!

She stepped closer again and the werewolf found himself back to the wall, whimpering and shaking like a scared little puppy about to be punished by its owner.

"Daddy, are you all right?""

He quickly nodded, but his daughter didn't believe jack sh*t. "If you're not feeling well Daddy then…" she held out her collected flowers to him, "take these! Maybe they'll help you feel better!"

The werewolf cautiously walked towards his daughter still not trusting himself to be so close. He stopped what he felt was a safe distance(In reality there is no safe distance between a child and a werewolf) and strained his great head to reach for her flowers. His black nose sniffed the plants and he felt, how should he put it, enlightened. Like the raging fire inside was starting to quell with each whiff that smell way better than blood as he made braver steps to his daughter. She smiled when her dad grabbed her flowers and inhaled their scent deeply. When he was finished, he laid the flowers on the ground and curled his warm body around her.

"You better now, Daddy?"

He smiled and gave her an affectionate lick before laying his head near the flowers. His cub's calm breathing was something he liked to hear as she slept. The powerful urge to hunt was finally gone and now he can continue to focus on protecting his little cub. Even if the full moon is out, he doesn't need to be afraid anymore.


	4. Big Daddy Werewolf Finds a Mommy

A werewolf was sprawled on the forest floor, completely exhausted. It was hard to believe but after all he and his daughter have done together playing, she was still bounding up down with seemingly infinite energy.

To his annoyance, Verona sat on his head. "C'mon Daddy! Let's have more fun!"

He groaned and rolled over to his back and got her off his head. Right now, he didn't feel like doing anything. Time for her super special secret technique! Focusing all her inner power, she gave him an irresistible puppy dog face with her cute little fists hovering over her mouth and her pleading teary emerald eyes opened impossibly wide. But to her astonishment, he huffed onto her face before closing his eyes, snoring afterwards. The tired beast deserved a good rest under the sun.

"Fine… go to sleep Daddy," she said in a defeated tone. Nothing she can do now will wake him up. Believe me, she tried. "I'll go find fun somewhere else." After giving him a pat on the head, she stormed off and left her only protector while a pair of eyes followed her footsteps.

Verona settled in a small meadow, humming a soft tune as she tapped a flower's petals absently. She was still a little bummed that her dad didn't have any more energy to spare, but her mom always did say she was tiring child to raise, whatever that means. Then the thought of her deceased mom caused a heavy sigh. It was nice having a dad and all, but a mom would make things so much better. Like it would nice to have a female remark on how good you look in the new dresses your werewolf dad finds(somehow) instead of rolling your eyes and care more about sleeping.

A loud rustle from a bush behind made her spring in the air. She looked over her shoulder, hoping for her dad to walk out from the bush that would be too small for his large body to hide in and spend some quality time with her. But it wasn't her dad. It was. . . a bunny hopping into view, scratching an ear with its cute little foot.

Aww. What a-

Something hard hit the back of her head and darkness clouded her vision. A tall figure smiled a devilish grin, his silver teeth glinting dangerously.

"And just what the hell were you thinking of bringing a kid here!" a wood elf clad in fur armor with a bow clasped tightly against his back shouted to a fellow imperial Silver Hand member who had an unconscious child by the hair. The two consulted in their underground hideout where silver weapons laid against the walls and a small fire lit the room brightly.

Proudly did the imperial smile as he held the small child to their level. "You won't believe what this child did."

"What? Pissed you off so you decided to torture the poor thing here?"

The imperial shook his head. "No you fool. This kid has actually managed to tame a damn werewolf! And not just any werewolf…. We're talking about Hircine's alpha ones!"

_Hmmm_ the elf thought. Alphas were known as the most powerful werewolves that serve under Hircine's command, most recognized for their crimson feral eyes overflowing with bloodlust and being bigger, stronger, and faster than your average beast. Killing one will strike a huge blow against the Daedric god, or mainly just piss him off.. And the idea of a mere child controlling such an abomination seemed impossible. "Do you really think I should believe your nonsense!" He caressed her face and she whimpered under his touch. "She hardly looks like she can hurt a fly. What makes you think she can control an alpha?"

"I don't know how but I've seen the whole thing through my very eyes. She treats the alpha like he's some kind puppy and he obeys like one too! So as soon as the beast let its guard down, I kidnapped his owner. And like any obedient dog, he'll soon come for her."

"Your story sounds far fetched but just in case I'll prepare the entire group for our visitor." The elf turned his back to head upstairs. But before completely leaving, he told the imperial "However, if you're trying to make a fool of me, I'll make sure everyone sees you get slaughtered in the werewolf pit."

That warning would've sent chills down his spine, but he was confident the bond this child has with the wolf will ultimately bring the beast to its death.

Verona, now awake, was pushed inside a cell by a couple of burly men. She checked her surroundings and found a wooden bucket, probably used as the bathroom, was the only thing accompanying her in this strange place.

"Hold the gate," a new voice called. "I've caught this thief trying to steal our silver."

Shoved roughly in the same cell as Verona was a young breton woman. The torches illuminated her flustered face that looked like it could rival the goddess of love, Mara. Her short dark raven hair hung onto her face matted with sweat and dirt. The clothes she wore looked as if they hadn't been washed in days and was nearly tatterted to a point where her fair, almost pink, skin showed. Her eyes held the same color of mysterious murky water as she inspected Verona from head to toe. First thoughts were, "The hell?" and "Seriously?". "You know, I've never thought these group of assholes would sink low enough to kidnap a kid."

Verona tilted her in confusion, pure innocence twinkling her curious eyes. "What's an ass…. hol?"

"Wow kid," the breton remarked. "By the time I was your age my head was chock full of profanity. You must have some really good parents."

"Yep!" she cheered. "My daddy is the best daddy ever!"

The breton smiled sadly. "Then I wish I had a daddy like yours. My life would be so much different if I did,"

"Huh? What was wrong with your daddy?

Seriousness taking over, she folded her arms. "Basically, he was an ass- JERK," she finished frantically No need for someone so young to cuss so early. Anyways, she sat down on the cold hard floor, ready for a little story telling. Her past was overflowing with horrific events, but what's the harm of telling a kid? Traumatization maybe, but who cares? The kid seemed interested enough as she sat besides her. "Where should I start? Hmm… I guess I should start about my dad. He was a master thief in Riften, so good he can steal your entire hand without you even noticing. He took so much pride in his skills, he actually refused the famed Thieve's Guild invitation and would focus more on scoring bigger prizes rather than taking care of his _wife _he picked up on the streets, not to mention the fact that she was hardly taking care of their only child." She laid herself against the cold stone floor, hands behind her head and a staring contest with the ceiling. Verona did the same. "Then the time my dad got spotted in his last raid changed everything. "

"Changed?"

"The _not so happy _Black Briar family has connections from the High King of Skyrim to a poor sod's pet skeever. Finding my family's whereabouts was easy for Maven and she sent a whole lot of thugs to kill a girl barely 10 and her no good parents." She shuddered when she thought Verona's comforting hand was her past crawling all over her skin. "Like any idiot, I hid in the closet hoping the _scary monsters _would go away. Even though I was never caught, I'm SURE one of them winked at me when they chose to torture my parents right in front of me." Tears threatened to fall, but she absolutely refused to cry for horrible people like her parents. Though, there's some moisture evident within those murky eyes when she involuntarily remembered every single gruesome method the thugs did, no matter how much or how loud her parents begged and screamed, they never stopped.. "After making sure my parent's bloody corpses were dead, they torched the place. Wouldn't want any evidence of Maven's work I guess. Anyways, I barely escaped the fire with only a singe on my crappy dress, which made it even worth less for selling than it already is so getting a few septims LEGALLY wasn't an option, but robbing one or two was." Followed by a long sad sigh, she continued, "Turns out, I've learned a few things from my father so I had two options: Either sell myself to the savage men of Riften OR follow my father's footsteps. I chose the second option, obviously, but because most of my hometown was brimming with poor people barely able to pay their debts, I couldn't bring myself to steal more than three septims. And I was too scared to take on big scores like my foolish dad so money and a good bed for me in the streets weren't easy coming."

Verona stayed silent as the breton continued on. Apparently, ten years after the fire, she never really had spare time to do anything other than run and rob. Not even sex, whatever that is. And the way she slept through the cold night sounded rough. Imagine sleeping on the roof to hide from the angry soldiers looking for you while the loud rumbles from your hungry stomach threatened to reveal your location.

Perhaps there's something Verona can do for her. Maybe if she introduces her to her dad then maybe her life would take a huge turn? Maybe the werewolf can care for the breton like he cares for her? "Would you like to live with my Daddy?" she interrupted.

The surprised stare translated to, "Seriously?"

"Don't worry!" she reassured. "My daddy's really nice! He'll protect you like he protects me!"

_If only I can ever meet a man like that….. _she wondered disappointingly. In Riften, most men are looking for women who are desperate enough to give up their bodies for money. Not ever wanting to live as a prostitute, she will save her flower until she meets the right guy, no matter how hopeless it seems for a poor lowly thief.

A werewolf, larger and more muscular than any normal wolf, mutilated his way through some pesky flies wielding weapons of silver. Fools. He won't even feel the stinging pain of the accursed metal when he's in a bloodrage. Just one time he let his guard down and someone takes his daughter!

His cub is here. He can smell her.

However, there was a another scent wading his nose. It smelled like fresh dirt combined with the small essence of a carrot. Not the best scent in the world, but to him, it was heavenly. But he needn't to focus on such an unimportant scent. Saving his cub is more important!

The last to oppose him was was an imperial trembling with fear as he aimed his bow clumsily. "S-stay back beast!" he begged. "You aren't even suppose to alive right now with all those injuries!"

Rolling his eyes, the werewolf swatted the weakling away and continued his frantic search for his lost cub.

"Daddy, are you here?!" Verona suddenly called.

Relief filled him. He released a loud howl to let his presence known to her and any remaining survivors who still think they can stop an unstoppable force.

"Shit! That doesn't sound like your dad! It sounds like a bloody werewolf!"

That voice sounded dangerously close to Verona. She must be in danger!

Running like hell, he raced towards her location. If the owner of that voice so much as scratch her, someone will have their heart ripped out.

He found his child, along with somebody else, in a prison cell. Not a problem. One tug on the bars with his incredible strength did he rip the barrier separating him from his daughter. But much to his annoyance, a breton girl flung herself between him and Verona. In those mysterious murky eyes of hers, he can see no fear but determination to keep him from reaching his target. He raised a clawed hand. No matter, a simple cut through the throat will end the small girl.

"No Daddy, don't hurt Ella!" To their surprise, Verona placed herself in between the two angry adults.

"Wait a minute," she said to her amazement. "This overgrown dog is your… daddy?"

The werewolf snarled when the she called him an overgrown dog.

"Yep! He protects me and takes care of me! If you live with us, he'll take care of you too!"

_No no no! By taking care of me, he'll probably use my head as a chew toy! _she mentally screamed.

But before Ella could _politely _excuse herself, Verona gave her a pleading look with eyes impossibly huge and small lips puckered tightly together that she was forced to accept. For who can resist an innocent child's irresistibly adorable demeanor?

* * *

Perched on top of a rock, Ella surveyed the sight in front of her. The huge werewolf she just met yesterday ran in circles with his _daughter _riding his back, laughing in sync.

Such a strange turn her life took. From a lowly thief to a lowly thief reluctantly under the care of a pureblooded werewolf. At least now she doesn't to worry about Riften guards coming after her because of some sweet rolls. The sight of the werewolf's strong muscles and his wickedly sharp claws and teeth, plus his tall stature, will surely make a fearless dragon quiver under its scales. Those feral red eyes feel like it can pierce your very soul to implant a great amount of fear as if it's to ensure an easier kill. Although, gazing upon his eyes and imposing figure didn't scare her at all. In fact, it somehow made her feel warmer as they came closer to her each passing second….

Ella nearly jumped when the wolf tiredly plopped himself near her, bringing her back to reality. The hell happened? "Tired?" she asked. He nodded and laid his head down. Words couldn't be found, movement felt rigid, and red flushed her cheeks. The only thing she can feel is the purple mountain flower she picked up earlier. Beyond her control, she extended her hand to the groggy werewolf and said, "H-h-here…."

Why was she doing this? The werewolf raised his head into her direction and blinked his tired eyes.

"Verona s-said you like flowers so I-I got this for you." She expected him to huff in annoyance and ignore her gift. Instead, he seemed to smile a bit as he carefully took the flower from her trembling hand. He sniffed it eagerly, placed it on the ground as if it were the most fragile thing in the world, and closed in on the breton to lick her face.

Blood immediately rushed to her face, reddening the already red. Then she unintentionally kissed the tip of his black nose.

Both, werewolf and breton, were surprised. The wolf was the first to recover. He smiled smugly and licked the breton on the tip of her nose.

The two soon made up their own little game. The girl would kiss the werewolf under the eyes, cheeks, ears, eyelids, and even under his chin. He did the same, licking her under the eyes, cheeks, ears, eyelids, and even under her chin. But it all came to a close when Ella chose to target his lips.

His eyes widened in shock. The human girl was kissing him! He's seen other humans do this before during his nightly hunts. He left those kinds of people alone because the whole thing made him feel awkward. But now he found out that it wasn't so awkward when you're the one doing it.

From afar, Verona watched her new parents kiss with passionate love. "Yay! I have a new mommy!"

**Now I'm thinking of creating rated M scene as its own story separate from this story(because I want to leave it rated T) to explain how Verona becomes a big sister. There might be a few errors in this chapter, but I'll fix that later. Review!**


	5. The Little Brother Werewolf: Rodin

"Come on Rodin, say your name," the young redhead nord asked the clueless little wolf. "Repeat after me: _Rooooooodin. Rodin. Roooooooooodin._"

The young werewolf tilted his head and confusion showed itself beneath his murky eyes. Then, without warning, he ran into his sister's lap so that she had no choice but to cradle the bundle of black fur in her arms. His nips and licks on her chin were bursting with affection.

"Dang it, Rodin, not again," the human girl mused as she giggled from his ticklish acts. Everyday she tries to teach her werewolf brother how to talk by reading him bedtime stories at night, singing the alphabet with him as he tried howling the letters out loud, and writing down words on parchment only for him to create a scrambled mess of wasted ink. He'd rather cuddle all day than learn a single thing his sister was trying to teach him. She sighed. They were getting nowhere.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you, Verona," the breton mother spoke out in an amused tone. She was sitting on her knees in their pleasant cave. The morning light illuminated the perfect view of her children. "It's uncommon for werewolves like your little brother talk to like us. And besides, he's only three years old and he still hasn't said his first word." Speaking of werewolves, her own werewolf curled his large frame around his mate's body and rested his great head on her lap. His perky ears twitched constantly as her soft hands stroked his fur lovingly. In a matter of minutes, he was soundly asleep, snoring. A smile graced her lips. He can be so lazy sometimes.

The red hot fires of determination sparked within her eyes. "I will not give up on him, Mommy!" she said fiercely and her father's ear twitched. "True nords never back down. He'll start speaking as long as I keep reading him books. Watch!" With her little brother tucked tightly in one arm, she searched for something to read in a towering pile of books her mother collected over time. It wasn't long before she held the perfect book in the air. "Got it! The Lusty Argonian Maid! I've never read this story before but I'm sure he'll start saying his name in no time!"

The sleeping werewolf's eyes snapped open. He rushed to his daughter on all fours and plucked the book away from her and held it far from her reach. No way will he let her read this! He never admitted this to anyone, but he actually taught himself to read(somehow because screw the details). And the first book he read was the exact same one his daughter was trying hard to take back but to no avail.

"Daddy, give it back!" she whined with a pout.

He shook his head. His children are definitely too young to even hear a single word from this book.

Good thing his mate was there to help him. "Um… your father's right you know," she explained with a slight blush. "Maybe when you're older you can read that book but for now, just please stop trying to teach your brother something he can't do. You're only wasting your energy."

"But I can teach him." She glanced up towards her father. "Right, Daddy?"

He rolled his eyes. There's no way a werewolf can speak the human language.. Though his son has some breton blood coursing through his veins, he was born with the form of a dangerous predator of the dark night with sharp claws and teeth made ready to tear flesh of anything that breathes. As if Rodin would learn a useless language such as-

"D-Daddy….?" a weak voice mewled.

The werewolf eyed his daughter. Strange. Her mouth did not move at all. So who could have-

"Daddy!" the voice said with more effort.

Verona , already brewing with excitement, lifted her brother with both hands so that they were face to face. "You said your first word!" she cheered. "C'mon, say your name Rodin."

"Ro…. Rodin?" he asked, perplexed. What was so exciting about his name, he wondered. Whatever the case, his oh so happy sister embraced him tighter than ever before.

The proud redhead nord gazed at her parents, both silenced by their stunned expressions. "See, I told you so!" From now on, they will never doubt their daughter's teaching ability.

**I was gonna come up with a better ending, but I was doing this at like three in the morning because I wanted to finish it now. Anyways, I've posted a story called Big Daddy Werewolf: The Rated M Scene to explain how Rodin….. **_**cough…..**_ **came into existence. Read it if you're into lemons, and mind you, I'm a total noob when it comes to lemons so don't expect it to be the best lemon in the world. With all that said, spam that fav and follow button and review! **


End file.
